


Cuffed

by Element991



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Nothing is confirmed, Tik Tok, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Grace has a Tik Tok and realizes both Danny and Steve cuff their pant legs.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, if you're not Tik Tok trash like myself, there's a joke that having your jeans cuffed means you're bisexual. I've been watching and realized Danny and Steve roll up their jeans.

Danny reluctantly agreed to allow Grace to have a sleepover while she is staying with him. Usually, he is adamant that it is family time only, but he makes an exception, especially because it's Katie. They've both been through a lot and he'd feel bad denying their fun.

In the morning, Danny makes pancakes for the girls. 

"Alright, what do you want?" He asks as he gathers ingredients, "We got chocolate chips, blueberries, strawberries-"

Before he can finish, there's an answer, "I'll take chocolate chips!" But it's not from either of the teenage girls sitting at the kitchen table. 

Steve walks around the corner with a huge grin, "G'morning!"

"Uncle Steve!" Grace exclaims. 

There's a round of hugs and hellos, then Steve leans against the counter next to Danny. While the two men talk and argue, Katie and Grace are on their phones. After a few hysterical laughs from the girls, Steve and Danny become interested in whatever they're doing. 

Steve leers over their shoulders and peaks at their phone screens, "What is this? What's so funny?"

"It's an app, Uncle Steve, it's called Tik Tok."

"Yeah," Katie continues, "It's short videos, like Vine."

"Oh, okay. I know what Vine is."

Danny has lost interest and is more focused on not burning his pancakes. Steve is still staring intently as they swipe through videos. 

"I don't get what's so entertaining about some of these. I mean that one was just a dance, this one is a guy, a guy putting on his pants, I don't understand."

"Well, the dance is a trend, and the pants is like, it's sort of a joke, it means that guy is bisexual," Katie informs him while Grace tries not to laugh.

Steve furrows his eyebrows as he tries to process. This is entertainment now? 

"Okay, how does, how do his pants indicate his sexuality?"

Grace tries to answer the best she can, "It's an inside joke kind of. The joke is if your pants are cuffed, it means you're bisexual. It's just a thing."

"Oh, so it's the cuff in particular."

The girls nod. Steve glances down at his jeans, not remembering if he cuffed them today or not. 

He did. 

The girls follow his gaze and start laughing. 

"No, that's not- it's not- not that there's anything wrong with- ugh," Steve looks to Danny for help, only to notice that his jeans are cuffed, too. Steve points it out and the girls laugh even harder. 

"You're telling me that my jeans being cuffed means I'm bisexual?" Danny questions as he places a stack of pancakes into the center of the table. "That is the most idiotic, ridiculous thing I have ever heard. It is a stylistic choice-"

Steve cuts him off, "No, it's because you're five foot nothing."

Danny glares, his usual Steve glare that makes him smirk, but shut him up nonetheless, then gets back to his rant, "Ignoring you, you mammoth. Clothing has nothing to do with sexuality. There. End of discussion. Eat your pancakes."

Katie looks around the table for a minute, then speaks up, "So, neither of you are bisexual?"

The only answer she gets is a laugh from Steve and an order from Danny to put her forkful of pancakes into her mouth.


End file.
